Meet the Future
by Loony Tuney
Summary: The Marauders,minus Peter, and The Flowers are hit by a spell,a spell that send them years into the future,where their own children are currently attending Hogwarts. JL, SO.C, HG, FO.C
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

Chapter 1: Introduction.

The Marauders, a group of Gryffindor pranksters who ruled the school, and the school knew it. They where famous all four of them. Three of them where gods to the other students and one was the god's messangers, that boy was Peter Pettigrew.

Peter was a squat and quite fat boy with mousy brown hair, watery eyes and a pointy chin, his looks sort of resembled a rat in a way.He was the shy and quiet one of the group but still involved in most of the pranks, he wasn't attractive to girls but people still respected him because he was a Marauder.

Remus Lupin was a prefect, he was also kind, smart and mysterious, this atracted him to a lot of girls, he had sandy blonde hair, and soft brown eyes, he was the goog boy of the group, with his intelligence and good looks he had the girls longing for him although not as longing as they where for Sirius Black.

Sirius had dark hair that fell elegantly into his grey blue eyes full of mischief, a smile that made most girls weak at the knees, and pulled pranks on the Slytherins every chance he got. He was smart, mischevious, funny,cheeky and most girls found him irisistable, most girls except Lily Evans and Jasmine Olives. He had good muscles that the girls loved, he had developed these as a beater for Gryffindor Quidditch Team and his best mate James Potter, was also on the team.

James Potter had jet black hair that stuck up permantly at the back, hazel eyes which gleamed with mischief behind his glasses, he was smart, cheeky, fun loving, mischevious and quite a few girls where attracted to him, he however only had eyes for Lily Evans, a feat she didn't return. He was also Quidditch Captain and played seeker.

James was in love with Lily Evans, a girl with long red hair and almond shaped emerald green eyes. She was a smart, intelligent girl with a infamous temper as she usually spent most of her spare time yelling at James Potter for hexing and cursing the Slytherins, exspecially Snape. She was best friends with Jasmine Olives, the only girls in the history of girls who refused to date Sirius Black.

Jasmine had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes, she was a laid back girl, who was smart and very nice, she also had a temper, it was worse than Lily's but she didn't use it as much, she played quidditch and was a chaser, she was one of the best chasers Hogwarts had ever seen. She attracted quite a lot of guys attention and had dated quite a few, for months on end, the boys where always left heatbroken after the break up but still remainded good friends with her. She and Lily where always together, that had been friends since the start of Hogwarts and had never stopped.

The Marauders had come to nickname these girls The Flowers, as they both had flowers for names. This name had stuck and wheneveranybody talked about them they always refered to them as The Flowers.

James stood with Sirius, Remus and Peter, they where discussing the latest prank to pull when James's name was yelled by a certain red head, James whipped round, a smile ready, however it cleared when he saw Lily looking furious. "James Potter!" she yelled, marching up to him, "What did you do to Severus Snape?!" she bellowed. For once James was utterly confused, he hadn't done anything to him. It was however Jasmine who replied, "Lily, it was me." All five of them turned to stare at her, wide eyed and mouths open, Jasmine had pranked Snape, _Jasmine Olives._ Lily shook her head and turned to James, utterly embarrased, "I'm sorry..." she stuttered. James just nodded still to stunned to speak and Lily walked of hurriedly having a hushed converstion with Jasmine, who nodded every now and again. James turned to his friends, "What the hell?" he asked.

Lily sat by the lake, it was a beautiful day, a shadow fell across her path and she looked up to see The Marauders, minus Peter,there, "Do you mind if we sit here?" James asked. Lily shook her head and James sat down next to her, Remus sat next to James, Sirius however went and sat next to Jasmine, who didn't even look up from her book to acknowledge his presence. Lily smiled slightly, Jasmine did like Sirius, she just didn't want to show it as it would, as she had put it, "Make his ego bigger than it was already and his head would swell up he wouldn't be able to fit through the door." so she was going for the ignoring plan until Sirius could prove he really like her and not just because she refused to date him.

A figure watched saftly from the shadows of the Forbidden Forest, it was now or never, he pulled out his wand and mummered a quick spell, a burst of yellow light went out and hit the five people gathered by the lake. In a flash of light they where gone, the person smiled, Now they would find out if they where meant to be together. In a way he was helping, helping Love.

A/N: Please Review. I really apreciate the coments.


	2. Surprise Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

Chapter 2: Surprise Arrivals.

"Detention!" Ginny smiled at her best friend, Cassie Black, Cassie was fuming as the new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Dantria, had given her a detention for something Cassie hadn't even done. "God, why did Dad have to date so many girls, why!" she screamed in fury. Ginny just shrugged still smiling as Cassie continued her rant.

Ginny and Cassie had been friends since second year, the time when Cassie's father had escaped from Azkaban for a murder he didn't commit. Cassie had inhereted her mothers look, long blonde hair and dark blue eyes, her pretty face and good figure getting her quite a lot of attention from the guys, she had inhereted her fathers charm, able to weasel her way out of things, exspecially with Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. However her charm didn't work on the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Ginny had long firey red hair and soft brown eyes, she got quite alot of attention from boys, but was quite content with her boyfriend, Harry Potter or the chosen one as people had refered to him last year. Ginny was nothing like the rest of the family, although she had inherited he mother's firey temper and her dad' good natureness. Ginny was smart and a little tougher than the average Weasley. She was sort of like her two eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, mixed in with her other two older brothers, Fred and George's, mischief.

"Hey, What's the matter?" Harry asked as they met him, Ron and Hermione on the grounds. Ginny smiled, her brother had been friends with Harry since the start of first year, Harry had inhereted his father's messy jet black hair and knack for getting into trouble as well as his flying abilities. He had inhereted his mother's emerald green eyes, it was these eyes that Ginny loved about Harry, she smiled at him as Cassie continued her rant, Harry did look sympethetic and gave her a quick hug, Ginny new it was nothing more then a brotherly hug. Cassie, was the daughter of Sirius Black who happened to be Harry's godfather. Cassie's mother had sort of adopted Harry into the family and Harry and Cassie where like sister and brother. In fact it was Cassie, who had convinced Hary to go out with Ginny again, after they broke up because of Harry going to fight Voldermort. Ginny shook her head, she didn't want to remember that, she continued to listen to the conversation.

"God," Cassie was saying, "I wish Dad wasn't such a ladies man, that's the only reason she gave me a detention, is because I'm his daughter. Stupid woman." she muttered. Harry laughed at this so did Ron, Hermione just smiled nervously. Ginny smiled to herself, Ron and Hermione where finally dating and had been for the past year. This year they had become Head Boy and Head Girl. Ron had red hair and green eyes, freckles spread across his face, Hermione had bushy brown hair that had turned sleeker, so now just hung down her back with sort hazel eyes. They looked strange together but beautiful as well. Suddenly there was a scream from near the lake, they all rushed over, a small crowd had gathered and where staring curiously at a bunch of people who had just arrived.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" A boy swore from somewhere within the pile.

"I don't know, but your sat on me and watch your language." a girls voice replied, slightly muffled.

"Sorry, but I've got James digging his knee into my neck." the boy told her.

"Well I'm sorry but Lily's on me and I think she's getting squashed by Remus, because Lily isn't that heavy!" another boy cried.

The gang exchanged glances, Remus, Lily, James sure Lily and James were common name, but Remus, surely that wasn't. They watched as the tangled bunch de-tangled itself. They got a good look at the people,

There was a boy with sandy blonde hair and soft brown eyes, he looked pale and worn, A girl with long red hair and familuar emerald green eyes stood next to him, next to her was a boy with Jet black hair that stuck up at the back and hazel eyes that shone behind glasses. A boy with dark hair that fell elegantly into his grey blue eyes stood next to him, he was helping up a girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"See, we're only in Hogwarts, so that yellow light must of just been some prank some Slytherin was playing." the boy with the dark hair that fell elegantly into his eyes said.

"I don't think so." the one with sandy blonde hair replied, he inclinded his head at the crowd that had gatherd, "I don't recognise any of their faces and by the looks of things I don't think they know who we are, either." he replied. The five people looked at the crowd that had gathered and from next to her both Harry and Cassie gasped.


	3. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

Finding out.

Sirius stared at the crowd, it was true he didn't recognise a single person amongst them. "Move!" yelled a strong clear voice, "Friend of a prefect coming through." the crowd parted and a girl who looked so much like Jasmine came through, Sirius nearly fainted, there where two Jasmines's! He looked at Jasmine, she was staring at the gril in shock. "Come on, move it, nothing to see here!" the girl called herding the pupils away, they groaned but did as she said. Soon it was just them alone with her, two ginger haired people, a brown haired girl and a boy with jet balck hair. These people came nearer and Sirius stared, the black haired guy looked so much like James, from next to James, Lily fainted.

Lily woke up to find herself in the Hospital Wing, _must have been a bad dream,_ she thought, although when she sat up, she nearly fainted again, it wasn't a bad dream. Two James Potters stood there, well one stood there the other was shouting,

"Who the hell are you and why do you bloody look like me!?" he shouted, confused. From next to the other James Potter, a girl who looked like Jasmine, rolled her eyes, "For god sake, he's you son, now can you shut up." she said. James's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he breathed ragidly, Remus started to calm him down as Sirius said with an air or rudeness, "Not to be rude, but who are you?" he asked pointedly. The girl grinned, a grin that reminded Lily so much of Sirius,

"I'm your daughter. Cassie Black." the girl replied. Sirius started to choke, it was then that he noticed a bottle of firewhiskey left carelessly on a cabinet, he rushed over and started downing it, Jasmine also hurried over, she snatched the bottle of Sirius, and to the surprise of everyone except the girl who looked like her, she began downing it, she drained it, wiped her mouth and said, "I feel better now." Lily couldn't help it, she laughed and laughed, until a voice said, "Oh my god." they turned and saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick standing there, she looked pale. "Someone call Sirius Black, imediatly." she whispered, Professor Flitwick hurried off and Professor McGonagall made her way over.

Harry sat in the Headteachers office, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Cassie, James, Sirius, Remus, Jasmine and Lily all with him, the fireplace roared into life and Harry watched as Sirius stepped out, his hair was still long but not as matted, he looked worried, "This can't be me!" the younger version of Sirius shrieked, clearly disgusted. He pointed at the older's Sirius's hair and said, "My hair, what the hell have I, rather you, as it is so obviously not me, done to it!?" he asked agahst. The older Sirius stared at the younger one, paling slightly before Jasmine's voice said, "What have you got to worry about, I have your bloody kid and I'm bloody married to you!" she glared angrily at Sirius. The older Sirius chuckled, they all looked at him expectantly,

"I forgot how much we argued, James always said we where like a old married couple." Jasmine looked aghast, whereas the younger Sirius just sulked, the fire roared into life again and young Sirius's mouth dropped open as out of the fire stepped a beautiful woman, she had long blonde hair that hung in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, a soft smile on her face and she was wearing tight fitting jeans and a yellow strappy t-shirt. "Sirius, hon, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. The older Sirius smiled and waved his arm around the room, Jasmine looked round and gasped softly as her eyes came to rest on Lily and James, she looked at Sirius, who nodded and a smile returned to Jasmine's beautiful face, "Seventh year?" she asked. Lily, James, Sirius, Jasmine and Remus nodded. Jasmine beamed and turned to Sirius, "Have you told Remus?" she asked.

"Already here." a voice said, they turned to the doorway to find Remus stood there acompanied by Tonks with her usual bubblegum pink hair. She laughed as she saw the younger Sirius, "This is so weird being older than you." she told the older Sirius, the older Sirius laughed and the younger Sirius watched Tonks with interst, "Andromeda's daughter?" he asked. Tonks nodded,

"Ha!" cried the younger Sirius triumphantly, he turned to the younger Remus and said, "Told you you'd fall in love with my baby cousin." Remus scowled and replied haughtily, "I'm way older now, so the age difference doesn't matter, however I promise you I'm not in love with her now, she's only one for godsake!" he shot Sirius a death glare.

Sirius however ignored it and carried on, "You love Tonks, you love Tonks!" Remus was starting to get red in the face, he stood up suddenly and grabbed the front of the younger Sirius's robe and screamed, "SHUT THE HELL UP, PADFOOT!" Sirius shut up pretty quickly and Remus let go of him still red in the face and mad. The older Remus laughed and said to the older Sirius, "I forgot how annoying you where." The older Sirius fained a look of shock as both Jasmine and Tonks giggled silently next to him.

"Now is not the time for trips down Memory Lane." Professor McGonagall's sharp voice said. They all turned to look at her, "First up, we need to figure out how they got here," she turned to Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Jasmine, "Do you remember anything?" she asked. They looked thoughtful for a minute then Lily spoke,

"I remember there being a flash of yellow light and then we landed here. In the grounds." she said. Professor McGonagall looked worried but nodded.

A/N: Please review, thanks to everyone who has. Keep reviewing!


	4. Agreements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

Agreements

"I don't have a son with you, James Potter!" Jasmine sighed as the argument in front of her continued, once the information of Lily having a son with James Potter had sunk in, she had gone mad, "Well obviously we do," James replied calmly, "Because he's sitting right there." he guestured at the boy sat on the sofa, looking slightly scared. Jasmine felt sorry for him and decided to interupt Lily and James's argument. "Excuse me," she said standing up. Both Lily and James looked at her,"This is probably the alcohol talking," Jasmine warned them, "But I think you two should go on a date, just see what one date does, if you don't like it, you don't have to do it." Lily looked at Jasmine and said,

"That's defintly the alcohol talking."

"I think it's a brilliant Idea." James said

"Well you would, wouldn't you." Lily retorted.

"SILENCE!" Jasmine yelled, Lily and James shut up pretty quickly, Jasmine's eyes where flashing dangerously. "You two will go on a date," she hissed, "And no more arguing in front of your son." she indicated to the boy who looked like James on the sofa. Lily and James both looked slightly guilty and Lily said quietly, "I will go on one date with you." James nodded and gave Lily a small smile, which she returned. Jasmine slumped back into the armchair.

* * *

"Agh!" James screamed frustradely, Remus sighed, it was five in the morning and James had awoken them all, except the ginger one, Ron, Remus thought he was called, fretting about his date with Lily. Harry, James's son was trying to help but kept yawning, soon he was fast asleep again and James was left with a fuming Sirius who was now cursing James loudly. Just as Sirius was halfway through a cursing rant, the door flew open and Jasmine stood there, her blonde hair discheveled, her dark blue eyes narrowed to slits and her hands on her hips. Sirius trailed of halway through the cursing rant and stared at Jasmine in her hotpant shorts and a strappy black top that read in silver "I need sleep." 

"What the hell is going on!" she demanded.

"James is wearing about what he's going to wear for his date." Remus informed her. Jasmine stared at James appaled, "And you think you need to do this at five in the ruddy morning!" she yelled. James cowered slightly, obviously what the top said was true. "I just don't want to screw up." he muttered. Jasmine sighed and walked over to his trunk of clothes that Professor McGonangall had kindly sent from Hogsmeade, she rifled through it and found a pair of black jeans and a dark green open colar shirt, she stuffed them into James hand along with a clean pair of underwear. "Get in the shower, then get changed." she said. James grinned and hurried into the bathroom.

Jasmine sat on James's bed, the bathroom door opened and James walked out wearing the green shirt and trousers. "Finally." Jasmine said standing out, she whipped a comb of the shelf and combed his hair, it still refused to lay flat so Jasmine gave it up as a bad job. "You can help me with my Transfiguration Homework." she stated and grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the common room.

James sat with Jasmine in the common room, helping her with her Transfiguration Homework. "So," he said casually, "Why won't you date Sirius?" he asked. Jasmine looked at him, her eyes narrowed slightly, she didn't say anything, her teeth gritted and then she said, "Because he's a womaniser." she turned back to her homework and sighed, "I would date him, it's justn I don't want to be one of those girls, he dates, a qucik snog, shag and then fumped next morning." she said. James looked at her

"Sirius really likes you." he told her quietly. Jasmine snorted and slammed her book shut,

"I'll believe that when I see it." and with that she stormed up to the girls' dormitories. James sighed and heard a creak, he turned, Sirus stood there, looking sad, James sighed again and headed over to Sirius, who said, "She doesn't like me, does she?" James opened his mouth but Sirius turned and said, "I'm not going to Hogsmeade." and with that he went back to bed, leaving James at the bottom of the stairs feeling sorry for his best mate.

A/N: Please read and review.


	5. Talks with older self and Knowing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

Confusion, knowing and talks with older self.

Jasmine sighed, Lily was pacing frantically in front of her. She had just come to realise the full situation, Jasmine thought that if it Lily hadn't of seen Harry she'd have been alright. But now the shock had seteled in and Lily was frantic. "What if we screw up, why are we even here!" she cried.

"We don't know." Cassie said calmly, "but we will find out and send you back." she told her. Lily took a breath as James entered the entrance hall. "Where's Sirius?" Remus asked him.Lily looked at him, Jasmine avoided his eye as she felt his on her. "He's not coming."James stated. Remus looked confused and opened his mouth but James shook his head.

Jasmine sat in the three broomsticks. She felt terrible. Here in the future she had a child with Sirius and yet she was constantly bickering with him. She sighed and took a swing of her butterbeer. It was then that she heard James ask Harry something, "Where are we?" he asked. "I mean, Sirius, Jasmine, Remus and Tonks are all here, so where are we?" Lily also looked interested in this. Harry gulped and looked at Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Cassie. "You need to tell them." Cassie said. Harry sighed and turned to look at James and Lily.

"You... you where murdered by Voldermort." he whispered. Lily gasped and James looked shocked, "I'm sorry." Harry muttered.

James clamped a hand on his future son's shoulder. "As long as we put up a fight and got a good son out of it. I'm happy." he said. Harry smiled at him.

"I'm just glad you survived, I'm so proud of you." Lily whispered, tears streaming down her face. Harry grinned and hugged both his parents. Remus looked at Jasmine, but Jasmine looked away. She couldn't get that picture of James, Lily and Harry as a family out of her mind. She sighed, she had some apoligising to do.

"Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Cassie...wow." Jasmine looked round two boys stood there. They both had ginger hair and looked the same. They where staring at James, Lily, Jasmine and Remus in shock. Cassie laughed, "This is the first time I've seen you silent." she said, standing up and kissing one of them on the cheek. "Wait one minute!" Jasmine roared standing up. Cassie and the two boys looked at her. "Who the hell are you and how old are you?" she demanded.

"Mum." Cassie hissed, she grabbed her mothers hand, her mother gave a yelp of surprise as Cassie dragged her out of the place, Fred following in her wake. Jasmine rounded on her. "Mum, this is Fred, he's nineteen and Ginny's brother." Cassie explained.

"What!" Jasmine yelled. "Wait till your father hears, he willnot be happy. In fact I'm going to tell him right now." Jasmine said.

"Tell me what?" asked a voice.Cassie, Jasmine and Fred turned, the young Sirius stood there.

"Our Daughter is going out with a nineteen year old!" Jasmine cried. Sirius's face darkened, he walked over, he was only just taller than Fred."If you hurt her, I'll knock you into next week." he told Fred. Fred gulped and Cassie looked worried. "Forget next week, I'll knock him into next century!" Jasmine cried. Fred paled and Cassie stared wide eyes. Sirius looked at Jasmine, "Calm down." he said. Jasmine took a breath.

"Sorry." She muttered. Sirius gave her a wry smile.

Jasmine sighed as she walked back up to the castle, she needed to speak to herself, but how? Duh, Sirius was the new transfiguration teacher, Jasmine would probably be there. She ran up to the castle and towards where Professor McGonagalls office used to be. She knocked, "Come in." said a voice. She entered.

Sirius smiled as a younger version of his wife came in. "Could I speak, to myself." she stuttered. Sirius nodded. "Jasmine!" he called. Jasmine walked in, she saw the younger her and smiled. "I'll just go for a walk." Sirius said, he walked out of his office and closed the door with a snap.

Jasmine smiled at herself, "When did you know you loved Sirius?" she asked. Jasmine smiled,

"I knew it all along," she replied, "I just denied it." Her younger self nodded and twisted her hands. "Just tell him, you'll be surprised. I mean we're married in the future aren't we. We have a kid, I nearly lost him, then I told him I loved him just after James and Lily's wedding, but I loved him before that, maybe you could change the past." she said. Her younger version looked up and Jasmine smiled, she touched her shoulder, "And Fred's a nice guy." she said. Her younger version laughed.

A/N: Please read and Review. Thanks.


	6. Together

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and the plot.**

Together.

Jasmine twisted her hand nervously, what the hell did she say to Sirius, she couldn't just come out with I love you. It'd probably scare him. In the end she decided on a note.

Sirius walked into the boys dormitories, he walked over to the bed he was using and saw lying on his pillow, a note. He opened it;

_Dear Sirius,_

_Please meet me at the Astronamy Tower tonight at seven p.m._

_A friend._

Sirius looked at his watch, it was six fifty. He bit his lip, and pocketed his wand, he never knew, he might need it.

Jasmine stood in the shadows of the Astronomy Tower, the clock chimed seven, she sighed, he was late. She turned to leave when there was a panting and Sirius came into view. "Hello." he said into the darkness. Jasmine stood frozen with fear, oh god! Why had she decided on this, why! "Hello!" Sirius said again, this time a bit louder. He walked forwards, he was walking straight towards Jasmine and yet fear still rooted her to the spot.

Sirius frowned, this was weird, had someone stood him up, he walked forwards and collided with something or someone, the something moved, over the edge, Sirius's eyes widened as a scream tore from Jasmine's lips.

Jasmine screamed as she fell backwards through the Astronomy Tower window. A hand grabbed hers, stopping her from falling twenty foot down, she looked and saw Sirius, panic in his eyes, his face was white and he was struggling to hold onto her, she gripped his hand tightly and he tugged realy hard, causing her to fall on top of him , they rolled and Jasmine lay there panting, Sirius on top of her.

Sirius gasped for breath, he felt soemthing stir beneath him, he looked down and saw Jasmine lying there, there eyes locked and a spark of electricity flew through them. Silence reigned until Jasmine broke it, "Sirius.." she muttered, Sirius realised he was on top of her and scrambled off her, he helped her up and pulled a tadge to her, so she came flying up banging her head into his chest, Sirius gripped heraround the waist to stop her falling backwards. He noticed where his hands where and let go off her as though his hands where burning by him touching her. He stepped back, Jasmine didn't move, she was rooted to the spot, staring at him with those gorgeous dark blue eyes of hers, Sirius couldn't resist, he took a step tenativly towards her, still she didn't move, he then put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Jasmine just stared into Sirius grey blue eyes, he put a strand of her hair behind her ear, and slowly his lips met hers, Jasmine didn't move as he lent in and kissed her, his kiss was soft and Jasmine found herself kissing back, she continued kissing him, he ran his tounge along her lips and she yeilded letting him enter, the minute he was in, he teased her, causing her to cling to him, he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, she slid her arms around his neck, they stood there for what seemed like hours kissing, they heard a noise. "Up there my sweet." Jasmine pulled out and bit her lip, it was Filch. She looked at Sirius, who smiled mischeviously and pulled out his wand. He pointed it out the window, and in a matter of seconds, a broomstick was hovering there. He slipped out the window and onto the broomstick, he held out his hand for her and wordlessly Jasmine took it, just as Mrs. Norris came round the corner.

Sirius soared through the night air, Jasmine clinging onto him, it felt so good to have the girl of his dreams, he flew over to Gryffindor Tower and silently through the boys dormitory windows. He dismounted and helped Jasmine off, he placed the broomstick at the foot of his bed and wordlessly took Jasmine's hand and went into the common room.

Cassie sat in the common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Lily and James all with her. She smiled as she finished off her Charms essay. There was a gasp and Cassie looked up to see Sirius and Jasmine holding hands. She grinned, "About Bloody time, Padfoot." James said grinning. Jasmine blushed and Sirius grinned and replied with,

"Speak for yourself." he said guesturing towards Lily and James hands that where clasped together. Jasmine smiled as Lily blushed, just then the portrait hole opened and an older version of Sirius came through followed by on older version of Remus. "McGonagalls got good news, she wants to see you right away." Sirius said. James, Lily, Sirius, Jasmine, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Cassie, Ron and Hermione followed him and Remus to Professor McGonagalls office. They stepped in, Professor McGonagall smiled waving an envelope,

"I have a way to get you back." she said.

A/N: Please review.


	7. Going Home

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

Going Home.

Professor McGonagal read the letter;

_ Dear Minerva,_

_ If Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Jasmine Olives and Remus Lupin, ever turn up in your time it is of my doing. I bought them there to teach them about what Love can do. Remus to be taught that somewhere, there is someone who will fall in love with him, James and Lily to show them that James really does love Lily and Sirius and Jasmine to show them that they both love each other and should tell each other. Only when this has happened and when this letter is finished shall they return. Sorry to bother you Minerva, but I have a feeling I won't be around much longer._

_Deepest Regrets,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Dumbledore sent us?" asked an amazed Sirius. Professor McGonagal nodded, James was looking at Lily,

"So do you think I love you?" he asked. Lily looked at him and nodded. James grinned and kissed her again before looking at Remus and saying, "Told you someone would love you." Remus smiled weakly and nodded. Jasmine was looking at Sirius in shock, Sirius was looking at his feet. "Did you love me all this time?" she asked curiously. Sirius nodded, still looking at his feet. Jasmine smiled happily and kissed his cheek, Sirius turned pink and Jasmine giggled before Sirius caught his lips with hers, she turned pink, then put her arms around his neck.

"Ew!" Cassie said, covering her eyes, "Don't want to see my parents making out!" she said. Jasmine and Sirius laughed as did everyone else in the room. A bright light shone and when Harry, Cassie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Sirius and Professor McGonagal looked back. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Jasmine had gone.

James groaned and pulled himself out of the heap. "You know," said Sirius as he stood up, "I love Dumbledore's methods, but he really needs to work on the landings." they all laughed and walked up to the castle together, Sirius's arm around Jasmine's shoulder and Lily and James holding hands. "So," Jasmine said to Remus, "You and Tonks, interesting." she stated. Remus nodded,

"I know, I can't believe Sirius was actually right." he said. Everyone cracked up as Sirius looked shocked, soon all of them where laughing as they stepped into Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he watched the five students make there way to Gryffindor Common Room, "Finally." he muttered.

A/N: Finished!! Sorry it took so long to update!

I know it's short but I like it.


End file.
